A Changed Mind
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Viktor Krum had asked Hermione to visit him after Her fourth year was over, but an event during the year caused her to change her mind.


Written for Hogwarts Online II Prompt of the day on November 30.

Prompt: "I'm sorry, I just... I don't love you anymore."

Author's Note: Takes place during summer of Hermione's fourth going on fifth year. At Hermione's home.

Disclaimer. I don't own anything you recognize.

Hermione sat at her desk in her home after her fourth year just ended. Since Vicktor left Hogwarts, she felt like part of her left with him. Her eyes drifted out to the window watching the summer thunderstorm take over the afternoon. In her mind, rain fitted her mood. Hermione thought of poor Cho dealing with Cedric's death. She knew they were dating, and knew it was hard on her the most. Hermione wasn't friends with Cho, but Cedric did help Harry in the competition.

Lightning illuminated her yard just as a knock at the door came. Her mum was bringing her some tea. Hermione didn't tell her parents much of her life at Hogwarts. They asked, but after this year she really didn't feel like telling them.

"Hermione?" her mum called for her as she opened the door.

Tears formed suddenly at the sight of another lightning flash. Hermione tried not to cry in front of her parents, but thinking about Cho and Cedric made her cry. Her decision from Victor's last request was thought of just as she saw her mum.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" Hermione's mum placed the white china cup on Hermione's desk.

"Mum, do you remember me writing about Christmas? And how I was going to stay because a boy asked me to go to a dance?"

Her mother breathed in and out slowly.

"Oh Hermione, boys are boys. They'll do stupid things."

"No mum. It's not a boy problem. Well, it is, but it isn't at the same time. See, the tournament I told you about, the one Harry's in, A boy died in it. He was dating someone at the time he died. I'm thinking of him and the girl he dated. I just can't go visit Viktor this summer."

"What?" Her mum pulled back from her daughter.

"I thought I told you. I know things in the Wizard world confuse you and dad, but this tournament was to be fun, but things went very very wrong. Even if I tried explaining to you, you and dad wouldn't understand everything. But at the end, when the boy who asked me to dance left Hogwarts to go home, he asked me to come visit him this summer. I just can't anymore after the boy at our school died."

"Hermione, we understand more than you think we understand. The what was the term?"

"Muggle?"

"The Muggle world and magic world may be very, very different, but we are your parents. I wish you'd open up to us more about it. Your father and I love learning about your world. We want to be apart of it. Wait, you were asked to go visit some boy?"

"I was. This boy, is a very famous Quidditch player. He's seventeen-years-old."

"I don't think so young lady! You're only fourteen!"

"Mum, I'm not going! I'm trying to talk to you but you're getting the wrong impression. Because the boy who died from my school had a girlfriend, I can't go visit Viktor."

"Viktor?"

"The boy who asked me to the Yule Ball. I don't want to be in love with anyone. I thought I loved him, but now that Cho, the girlfriend of the boy who died is going through so much pain, I can't bare to love anyone at my young age."

Her mum let out a laugh without meaning to. Hermione glared at her.

"I'm not laughing at you. It's a very serious matter. I shouldn't have laughed. I'm thinking how very lucky I am to have a very mature, young adult as a daughter. Hermione, you are very wise for your young age. You don't need to focus on love right now. You're fourteen years old. Is this what is bothering you?"

Hermione nodded as lightning flashed once more. She suddenly wished she had an owl to borrow. Well, She knew she could ask her mum to go to London the next day. After all, she didn't live very far form London. Hermione needed to visit Diagon Alley to send mail.

Just as she wished for an owl, a peck at the window came.

Harry's owl Hedwig was at her window.

"Whose owl is that?" Hermione's mum knew the wizard world sent mail through owl post.

"Harry's. We've been writing mail all summer." Hermione rushed to her window and opened it, letting the soaked owl in.

"Hedwig! You shouldn't be flying in this weather!" Hermione got a blanket and wrapped it around the wet bird. She then took the letter from the owl and looked at her mum.

"I'll leave you alone. If you need me, I'm here for you, Hermione." Her mum kissed Hermione's head and left her daughter alone.

Before reading Harry's response, Hermione looked at Hedwig.

"When the storm's over, I need you to make an extra stop before going to Harry. Viktor Krum. Find him please. It's important." Hermione left her room for a moment, and came back with food for the owl knowing it was hungry.

Hermione sat down at her desk and watched the owl eat the food she prepared for it. Quill in hand, she inked it and began to write a letter to Viktor.

The last line in her letter, after explaining her reasonings as to why she couldn't visit, was:

"I'm sorry, I just… I don't love you anymore." Hermione knew it was cruel to break up in a letter, but she couldn't go to him and tell him in person.

Sealing the letter, Hermione wrote his name on it and read Harry's letter. Sending a quick response back for Harry, Hermione opened her window. The storm had passed and so had her mood. She felt relief as she heard thunder boom from miles away.

"Thank you, Hedwig. You saved a trip to London for me." Hermione petted the owl, tied the letters to her leg and watched the white bird fly out the window.


End file.
